Those Good Ol' Tennesse Summers
by Punk Kisses
Summary: you can't out run the past, no matter how far you go
1. late

Those good Ol' Tennessee Summers 

By: Ashlyn (Punks Kisses)

Rating: PG-13

Notes- this is kind of an alternate reality story. It basically still follows the same story line, with some events thrown in. To my knowledge I'm the first to do this idea so yea for me.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters that you don't remember from the movie. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCawley Farm, Tennessee, 1936

There is a knock on the McCawley front door. Tina McCawley rushed to open the door. 

"Hello, Mrs. McCawley" it was Hannah Donovan, Rafe's girl friend. Tina smiled Hannah was a sweet girl.

" How can I help you dear?" she asked Hannah.

" Is Rafe around? Mrs. McCawley, I really need to talk to him." Hannah replied to Tina's question.

" He's in the Barn with Danny working on that plane." was Tina's response. 

" thank you Mrs. McCawley" was Hannah's response, Before rushing over to the barn. Mrs. McCawley stood at the door watching Hannah run over to the Barn. Hannah was such a sweet girl. Though she thought that Hannah should be going with Danny. Danny was 18 to Hannah's 17 Compared to Rafe's 20 to Hannah's 17. Three years was a lot compared to one year. But Rafe was just as much in love with Hannah as Hannah was with Him. 

She sighed and went back to preparing dinner for the Family.

*Barn*

Hannah walked up behind Rafe and wrapped her Arms Around his waist. He was suddenly aware of her presence on the Barn with him and Danny. He turned around in her arms. The gently kissed her lips. 

"Hey Babe" Rafe whispered to her. Hey tilted up her chin wit his hand . He tried to get her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes kept on refusing to meet his.

"Babe?" Rafe asked " what's wrong?"

" Rafe, Honey listen to me okay?" Hannah asked in a whisper

" Okay Han, I'm listening to you, now what's wrong?" Rafe asked in a whisper, worried that something was wrong.

" I'm leaving tonight to go live with my Uncle, in Nebraska." Hannah told him tears were running down her cheeks.

Why, babe? Why are you leaving?' Rafe asked her, he wiped the tears away from the eyes with his thumb while gently rubbing her cheek.

"Rafe, I'm three months late," she whispered into his chest, "Your gonna be a Daddy." She broke out of his grasp and ran as fast as she could down the dirt road trying to just get away from it all. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Danny stood up from his position under the plane. "Rafe," he asked, " what going on? What's Wrong with Hannah?"

Rafe just stood t stuck there in shock watching her figure slip out of sight and into the darkness of the evening. 

"Rafe? Hello? You okay? What's going on? Please tell me Rafe." then Rafe uttered the five words that would haunt him for the whole summer.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy"


	2. Gone?

Those Good Ol' Tennessee Summers 

Chapter 2 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Danny asked " Rafe are you serious?"

"Yeah, Danny, I'm going to be a daddy. Hannah's pregnant with my baby. But she's leaving to go live with her Uncle in Nebraska tonight." Rafe said

"You going after her?" Danny asked.

"No use, Danny I can't stop her and if I could how am I supposed to deal with the baby? How do I explain it to the town? Huh? I knocked up the town's favorite girl OUT of wedlock!!" asked Rafe

*Train station*

Hannah took one look of the town before she stepped on the bus.

Her Parents had bee so disappointed in her. They where sending her off to Nebraska. She had taken a cab from the house to the train station. She was going to go and live at her Uncle Ryan's house. 


	3. Yikes!

Those Good Ol' Tennessee Summers

Chapter three

Notes: Rafe never went to England, so he never died. He and Evelyn are still going out and Danny has met a girl named Piper and they are going out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl Harbor, 1942

* Air force Base*

Dolittle watched as the plane came to a stop near the parachute hanger. He had lined up all of his men to meet his niece and her daughter who would be their new language and gun teacher. He looked over his crew, Walker and McCawley were gone as usual. He sighed and looked back over to the plane. He watched as his niece steeped off the plane holding her daughter's hand. 

"Uncle Ryan!!" the little girl said jumping up and down. She let go of her mothers hand and Ran over to her Uncle. Dolitte picked up the five year old with ease. His niece walked up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Boy's I'd like you to meet my niece, Hannah Donovan, or to you Ms. Donovan. And this is her daughter, Kylie Donovan she is 5 years old so don't corrupt her." Dolittle told the soldiers. 

"you are all excused" he said with a smile. Just then Rafe and Danny ran into the line hopping Dolittle wouldn't notice them coming in so late. Goose came by and patted them on the shoulder. 

" Good luck boys" he said with a snicker. Dolitte walked over to the two boys with Kylie in tow. 

"Boys?" Dolittle said

"yes sir" Rafe and Danny said in unison

" Let me guess Boys? Evelyn and Piper?" Dolittle asked 

"Yes sir" Rafe and Danny said in unison 

" your both Excused" Dolittle said and went back over to help Hannah wit her and Kylie's luggage.

" So what are you doing tonight?" he asked Hannah. 

"Oh nothing, I thought I would help Kylie with her reading and writing for tonight." Hannah told him

" Hannah you're going to go down to the bar tonight a find a nice boy. Okay, no ifs or buts. Your going." Dolittle told her. 

"Fine Uncle Ryan" she told him "but I'm going to go and change out of these clothes."

*the Bar*

Hannah walked into the bar wearing a blue cotton halter dress that went down to her ankles with two slits that came up to her thighs and a scoop neck. Her uncle had almost had a heart attack. Her Brunette curls framing her face making her look like an Angel, as the rest of her hair in the loose ponytail flowed around shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled in the light like emeralds as she walked up to the bar. Goose walked over to her at the bar. 

"hi, I'm Goose" Goose said "aren't you Hannah?"

"yes, I am. Why? Hannah told him.

"Hannah, will you dance with me?" Goose asked her.

"Sure, it would be my honor" she said as he picked up her hand and led her out to the dance floor. They danced to 3 song and then another couple bumped into them. The guy that had bumped into her turned around.

"oh, my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you he said to the girl while looking at her. There was something Familiar about her but he couldn't figure it out.

"oh, it's fine" she told him,

"Hannah? Hannah Donovan is that you? Danny asked the girl.

"Yes my, Name is Hannah Donovan now who are you?" She asked him. He just laughed and did that half smile thing.

" Oh My god!!! Danny Walker! It that you?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, It's me!!!" he told her, he pulled Piper out from behind him, "and this is my girlfriend Piper, Piper meet Rafe's Ex, Hannah, Hannah this Piper."

" So, why are you at Pearl?" Danny asked her.

" she's the new language and guns teacher for Dolittle's squadron." Goose answered for her. 

"Oh I gotta get back," Hannah told Goose "walk me back?"

"Sure" Goose said. " See you all later."

"Bye" Hannah coursed after Goose.

*Beach*

Danny and Piper where running Down the Beach looking for Rafe and Evelyn. They found them cuddling by a fire. " Rafe!!" Danny screeched, " we got to talk NOW!!!"

Rafe and Danny walked down the beach a little. Danny turned around to face Rafe.

"Rafe, Hannah Donovan is here!" Danny told him.

"what how do you know?" Rafe asked him

"Goose was Dancing with her over at the bar, and he told me that she's is the new Dolittle squadron language and guns teacher." Danny told him

Rafe just stood there looking at Danny. 

"Shit!! Danny my kid is here and so is my ex-girlfriend and my girlfriend !!!" Rafe said.

Rafe turned to face the fire and started to cry. There Evelyn was smiling, and laughing like an Angel. She showed him how to love again. Then he went into the Back of his mind. There was Hannah, taking care of him and loving him with all heart. He showed her how to love, She was the mother of his child, his flesh and blood mixed with hers, in a living breathing person.


	4. Surprise

Those Good Ol' Tennessee Summers

Chapter 4

Notes- Ky = Kylie and Han = Hannah

----------------------------------------------

*Base*

Danny and Rafe had just dropped Evelyn and Piper back home at the Nurses' quarters. As they drove on to base they saw Goose sitting out side of the bunks drinking a bottle of Coke.

"Goose" Rafe yelled at him, " is it true your going with my Ex?" Rafe asked his face was emotionless.

" Depends" Goose said "whose your ex?"

"Hannah Donovan" Rafe said.

" No , I doubt her fiancé would like it." Goose told Rafe.

" She's engaged?' Rafe asked surprised.

"yep he's in the Army, it think she said he was in Poland.'' Goose told them. 

" listen where does she live I need to talk to her." Rafe asked Goose. Goose told Rafe the address and got up to go inside the bunk, Rafe just shook his head went inside. Danny just walked inside after Rafe. Hopefully this it'll be better when I get up, Rafe thought.

*Next Day*

Rafe had woken up, shaved and got dressed and ate breakfast. He told Danny what he was going to do. Rafe started of to the Address that Goose had given him that night. He reached it fairly soon it was close to the Base but far enough away to have quiet from the planes. He knocked on the door and a girl came and opened the door.

" Can I help you?'' Hannah asked him.

"Um, is Hannah here?" Rafe asked 

" your talking to her." Hannah replied with a smile." would you like to come in? she asked opening the door to let him in. "Uh, thank you" he said and followed her inside to the living room where they both sat down. Rafe on the couch and Hannah in a chair facing the couch.

" so, Rafe what do you want?'' she asked him. Rafe sat there surprised.

"how'd ya know it was me?" Rafe asked.

"Easy Rafe 3 things, 1) you and Danny are never more than a mile away from each other even, you're your mad at each other, 2) your uniform "R.McCawley" , and #) your eyes and voice." she told him

"so anyway, what 'd you want? Hannah asked him.

" Han, I know it's a lot to ask but can I meet my baby?" Rafe asked worried that she would say no.

" oh of course hold on." she told him, " Uncle Ryan can you bring Ky out here? She yelled into the back. A few minutes later Dolittle walked out holding Ky in his arms she was babbling on about something. He looked over to see Rafe on the couch. He handed Ky to Hannah. 

" Kylie" she said " That man over there on the couch,"

"yeah mommy," Kylie said, Hannah continued 

" that's your Daddy" Hannah told her. Kylie jumped down and went over the couch and sat down next to Rafe.

"Hi Daddy" Kylie said.

"Hey Cutie" Rafe told her.

"Rafe I'd like you to meet your Daughter Kylie Isabelle Donovan, she'll be 6 on Dec. 24. She's as stubborn as you 81 hours of labor, a little over three days." Hannah said with a smile her eyes here sparkling, as she was talking about Kylie

Hannah turned to look back at her Uncle Ryan.

"Rafe," she said, " I'd like you to meet my Uncle, Conel Ryan Dolittle, of the united states air force."

"McCawley!!" Dolittle said restraining himself, " you where the one that knocked my niece up when she was 17?" 

"yes sir" Rafe said to Dolittle. Hannah looked surprised, 

"Whoa, you 2 know each others?" Hannah asked.

" He's in my squadron," Dolittle told her. Hannah busted out laughing.

"cool, I'm in charge of my Ex for 4 days of the week!"

Hannah said.

"Daddy?" Kylie piped up," Will you take someplace today?" Rafe looked over at Hannah she Nodded.

" sure Cutie, let's get you ready," he said and followed Hannah down the hall and into Kylie's Bedroom. Dolittle was still fuming in the living room. 

*Kylie's Room*

Rafe looked in the room was covered with pictures. Their where some of him and Hannah, Him and Danny, Danny, Him and Hannah. Their where some with Kylie and Dolittle and Kylie and Han, and some more with Han and Dolittle. Then there were some with just Han. There where others that he didn't recognize. The empty spaces where decorated with posters of the Armed forces. Their where about 3 Army, 5 Air force and 1 navy. Stuffed animals, where placed all around the room. It was neat but in a kinda messy sense that reminded him of Han. Kylie started to pull on his arm.

" Daddy let's go!!" Kylie said early, as Hannah handed him a bag .

" stuff incases she gets bored." Hannah told him and gave him a peck on the cheek 

"Be back by nine tonight" she told him. And crouched down and kissed Kylie's forehead.

"Be good for daddy," Hannah told her" and you two have fun she told them as the started to walk toward the Air base. She walked back inside and sat down next to Dolittle on the Couch. 

"Uncle Ryan don't blame him," Hannah told him, " we were in love, we had been together for a year and a half. It's as much my fault as it is his." Dolittle just shook his head. 

"Fine but I'm still mad at him." Dolittle said. 


	5. Hi and Bye

Those Good Ol' Tennessee Summers

Chapter 5

Notes- Jacob Harris is Hannah's fiancé 

------------------------------------------------------

* Base*

Rafe walks into the mess hall Carrying Kylie who had put on her backpack so she won't lose it. Rafe finally spotted Danny sitting at a table playing cards with Red and Winkle, Goose was watching them and laughing. 

"Let's go met your Uncle Danny" Rafe told Kylie. 

"Kay" Kylie said wit a smile

* Table*

Rafe walked over and sat down next to Goose. He pulled Kylie into his lap.

"Hey Guys" Rafe said

" Hey Rafe" the Guy's said.

Just then everybody did a Double take on Rafe.

" Uhh, Rafe who's the kid?" Winkle asked and Red and Goose nodded on after him.

" boy's meet my Daughter Kylie Isabelle Donovan."

Danny got up and went over and sat next to Rafe. He looked at Kylie

"So this little Doll is Han's treasure?" Danny asked Rafe.

"Sure is." Rafe told him with a smile.

" Kylie this is your Uncle Danny" Rafe told her.

"hi" Kylie said shyly.

"Hey Sweetheart" Danny said. Kylie smiled and scooted out of Rafe's lap and sat in Danny's lap. Danny just smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

" So Danny you knew Rafe had a kid?" Red asked. " yep basically, but I didn't know that she was so cute and sweet." Danny said. Just then Danny saw his watch. 

"Rafe we got to go and Pick up Piper and Evelyn, it's almost 10:30." Danny said. 

" Hey, Danny can you carry Ky for a while? She seems to love you" Rafe asked him.

* Nurses Quarters*

Piper and Evelyn where standing outside the station waiting for Danny and Rafe. Just then the black car pulled up with Danny in the front and Rafe in the Back. Piper and Evelyn climbed in When Evelyn sat down in the seat she noticed the little girl next to Rafe.

"Evelyn" Rafe said "I would you to met my Daughter, Kylie Isabelle Donovan" Evelyn sat there looking Surprised.

"Rafe, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Evelyn asked sweetly.

" I don't Know evenly I never thought I'd see her, her mom moved away when she found out she was pregnant, I didn't know where she was till yesterday." Rafe said. 

"okay, Rafe" Evelyn told him.

"Kylie?" Rafe said getting her attention

"Yes Daddy?" Kylie said.

"Cutie, meet Evelyn, she's my girlfriend" Rafe told her. 

"Hi" Kylie said softly.

Then he pointed to Piper. 

"Piper," Rafe said, she turned around to face Rafe. 

"yeah?'' Piper said

"Piper meet my daughter Kylie Isabelle Donovan. Kylie, this is Uncle Danny's Girlfriend Piper.

"Hey Kylie," Piper said

"Hi" Kylie said happily.

* beach* 

Rafe and Evelyn where Helping Kylie build a sandcastle while Danny and Piper swam.

*Donovan house*

Some one knocked on the door, Hannah rushed to get it hoping it was Rafe and Kylie.

" Telegram for Hannah Donovan" a messenger was at the door. She handed him a nickel and took the telegram.

Jacob Harris Dead _stop_ Sent to Pearl Harbor _stop_

Arrive 10/6/41 _stop_

Hannah dropped the telegram and ran into the kicthen and grabbed a 2 full bottles of Vodka, a Jack Daniels and a six pack of beer. She got out the photo album and sat down on the couch. She opened up the bottle of Vodka and started to drink it flipping through the photos,

*1 hour later*

Hannah was out cold surround by Beer bottles. Her pulse was slowing.


End file.
